A Trevcorrie Story!
by zanessa4ever1013
Summary: Trevor Bale is a famous Singer/actor. Corrie Montez is just a normal High school girl. But she is the Biggest fan of Trevor Bale! Trevors mom thinks it would be good for him to go live in Bosten With his aunt so he can attend school. So Trevor changes his


A tevcorrie story

**AN:: I do not own anything but the plot and main characters!**

Story is about:: Trevor Bale is a famous Singer/actor. Corrie Montez is just a normal High school girl. But she is the Biggest fan of Trevor Bale! Trevors mom thinks it would be good for him to go live in Bosten With his aunt so he can attend school. So Trevor changes his name to zac so he can go to school. What happens when Trevor/Zac falls for the one and only Corrie Montez. Then Trevor goes to his cosin aka Corries bff Maddie for help.

* * *

IN NYC--But mom what if someone finds out that I am Trevor? Then we will figure it out Trevor. Ok mom but you , dad , and Lexi have to promise that you will visit me? OK I promis Trevor.

IN BOSTEN- Hay OMG I am so sorry Maddie what were you saying? How can you like Trevor Bale? How can you not Maddie? Oh yah corrie my cosin is coming to town. Oh really which one Maddie? My faviroit cosin Zac! Oh that's great girl. So he will be hear tomrrow so I want you to come over to my place and meet him ok? Sure but now can I go back to reading about Trevor? Yah I have to go any way.

With maddie at her house. Hay mom? Yah Maddie what is it? How long is Trevor aka Zac going to stay hear? About two years why whats up Mads? Mom I feel really bad I mean Corrie is Trevors biggest fan and I am liying to her mom I have never done that before. I know but Trevor needs this to be kept a secret for his own sake. I now mom. Now maddie hunny get some sleep we have to go get Trevor tomrrow at six amok. Ok mom.

With corrie at her house. Daddy!!!! Yah princess? Trevor Bale is having a concert hear this week Can we get tickets? Hunny we can't afford that now. But we could just consider it my birthday gift. Hunny my answer is no and that is final. Daddy I hate you now I am never going to meet Trevor. She walks away .

The next morning at the airport. Trevor!! Maddie is that you. They hug. How was your flight Trevor? It was great but boring. Well I am soo happy to see you Trevor. I am glad to see you to oh and before I forget hear are the tickets you asked for. Oh my god thanks Trevor Corrie is going to filp when I give her these. Whos corrie and what am I missing? Oh Corrie is my bff and biggest fan of you she has ben trying to get her hands tickets to see you for months. Ok well glad I could help but why are you giving them to her? Oh the day of your concrt is her birthday. Oh cool but she doesn't know does she? No if she did she would kill me. Nice to know.

Later Corrie and Maddie meet outside Maddies. Hay Maddie. Hay corrie So how does it feel to be alsoms eightteen? Amazing! Awesome so you want to come in I have an early bithday gift for you. Ok but couldn't you just give it to me tomrrow? No and pluse I just cant wait to see you face whaen you open it. Ok. Hay Zac! Yah ??? Can you come hear for a min I want you to meet someone. Ok I will be right their! So what did your parents say about the Trevor concert? They said no and then I told my dad I hate him. Oh that really good Corrie. Hay Mads who did you want me to meet? Oh Zac this is Corrie, Corrie this is my Favortiest cosin Zac. Nice to meet you corrie. You to Zac. Oh right hear is your gift Corrie. Ok. Oh and Cuz? Yah mads? Cover you ears. Why does he have to Maddie? Just open the gift. Ok Gost Mads. Corrie opens it and starts Screaming. Oh my god !! Maddie how. Well lets just say that it is cuz I know you love him and I am your bestie. Maddie I love it!

Later that night with Maddie and Trevor. Hay Mads you seem down whats up? Nothing just for the past seven hours with corrie lets read about trevor. I sware to god If I have to hear your hit single _Anybody _angain I sware to god I am going to kill myself! Ok just don't kill me. I could never do that. Good point, so how do you stand corrie? Well I don't know I mean she thinks I am the most crazy person alive because I don't totly love you. Oh so that something I have never heard before. Oh trust me Trevor if you new corrie and all she could talk about is you what would you do? I have no idea probley kill myself.

With Corrie her Older sister Gabriella. So do you have any pic of zac? Yah one we all took together for fun. Can I see? Yah did you notic how identical he looks to Trevor. Yah but his name is Zac not Trevor. True so you get to go to the concert you are so lucky Corrie. Well so are you Maddie got me three tickets, one for me one for her and one for you. Oh my gosh thanks corrie. Your welcom . So concerts tomrrow we should go shopping you us sisters? Yah I would like that Gabriella.

With Trevor on the phone. Hay Ryan. (trevors manager) Hay Trevor I got great news. What is it? Sence you first album did amazing thay want to do a second one what do you think? I would love to when do we start? Well we want to start the end of this month. Ok sounds good. Ok I will call you when I get more dets ok? Sounds good buy. Buy Trevor.

The next day at the mall with montez sisters. How does this look? Corri this is a concert not a wedding! Ok well what do you think I should ware? Hear try this mini skirt and this shirt that says "Trevor Bale"? Ok sounds good. Well we better go the concert is in like an hour. Ok then lets go!

At maddies house The montez sisters are their. I can't believe this is really happening. Neither can I maddie what about you? You to know I don't like him! Oh come on after tonight you will tottly love him.Sorry Maddie but I have to agree with Corrie on this one I mean you are like the only girl in the whole worls who doesn't love trevor! That is not true. Shure Maddie keep saying that. Fine I will.

Later after the concert. Oh my god that was sooooo amazing. It was tottly amazing what did you think Maddie? It was ok I guess. Zac aka Trevor walks in. Hay Zaccccccccc!! Hay Mads how was the concert you three? Oh my god like you even have to ask! Hay zac what did you do tonight that you would be out so late? Ummmmmmmm….. You see I ummm…I was….?? So how can you not know Zac? Oh that's right I had a meeting. Why? What kind of meeting. Oh I am going to start working and I had this interview typ thing that went till now. Oh well I hope you get the job then. Ok well night girls I have to get some rest. Ok then Night!

The next day "zac" and Corrie are hanging out. So Corrie want to play 20 quwestions? Shure you ask me 20 first ok? Sounds good.So whats your favroit color? Blue. How old are you? Just turned eightteen yesterday. Cool what year were you born? 1994. Ok do you have a boyfriend? No, because not one guy excepts me for who I am and they all think I am crazy because I love Trevor which you know. Yah so have any sibllings? Yes I have one older sister that you met last night and a yonger one.

Now it is Corries turn to ask "Zac" questions. Ok first question when is your birthday? May18 1994. Cool How old are you? I was 18 last May. Ok Do you have a girlfriend back home? No, because Most girls just go after me for what I hav not who I am. Oh that must be hard huh? Yah it is. So I want you to be honest what do you think of a girl Ceazed Trevor fan? I think that they are cool.

After the 20 questions. So corrie what would you do if you ever got to meet Trevor? I would honstly just pass out. Oh thats really good. Yah I guess you could say that. You know Zac my sister brought up a point and it is scaring me. Well what is it? You look like Trevor. Yah well I get that a lot. Really you do? Yah all the time. Cool So Zac why are you hear. Well my mom didn't like the school I was going to so they wanted to send me to maddies school.That's awesome so how long will you be going to our school? Two years straight. Wow is it hard being away from your parents? A little bit but I am getting used to it day by day. So is your family coming to visit you any time soon? Yah they are coming this Friday. Cool so are you living with maddie the whole time? No when my parents come out I am getting my own appartmet right next to yours. Oh really? Yah.

Corrie? Yah Zac listen I can tell you anything right? Yah of course you can Zac. Ok well I…I.. like you a lot and I mean in more then a friend way. I feel that way too Zac. Well the will you be my giflfriend? I would love to Zac. They kiss. So Corrie? Yah? When my parents come out Friday I want you to meet them ok? Yah that sounds like fun Zac.

That night With Trevor he is talking to his mom on the phone. _Mom? Hay Trevor what wrong? Mom I met this amazing girl ok her name is Corrie and she is maddies best friend. That's nice Trevor. Mom she loves Trevor to death I don't know what to do? Well that is a had disision do you tell her and hope she can take it or lie and hope she does not find out. But mom there is more to Corrie. Well what is it Trevor? She is my girlfriend. Well I think you should choose Trevor. Ok mom thanks I will think about it. Ok well I gotta go Trevor I will see you Friday. Ok buy mom see you Friday._ After the phone call Trevor "Zac" sent corrie a text _Corrie I need to talk to you it is something I need you 2 know so meet me in the park in 10 cuz I feel bad cuz I never told you…. XxZacxx _Corrie gets the text and text back _Ok Zac I will meet u in 10 xxCorriexx._

10 minitus later in the park. Hay Zac what did you need to tell me? Listen Corrie this is not something I ever planed on telling anyone so just promise me that even if you hate me after I tell you , you will not tell anyone. I promise but what is it. Ok well you might want to sit Corrie. Ok They sit. Alright Corrie I am "zacs" phone goes off. One miniut. _Hello? Hay Trevor Its ryan. Oh hay ryan did you get the dets? Yah the date is june 23 . Ok what time will we start? Eleven am ok? OK thanks Ryan. Ok buy Trevor._ Ok sorry about that. Its ok but what was that about. Ok umm this was about what I was going to tell you befroe the phone call. Ok then tell me please? OK that was about Trevors new album. Why do you need to know that? Corrie I am Trevor. Crazy dude say what?? I am Trevor corrie. You are? Yah I sware to god and the real reason that I am hear is because my mom hates that I quit going to school so I came hear to go back to school.

Then prove that you are Trevor. Ok you want me to prove it. Yah. Trevor calles his mom and puts her on speacker._ Hay mom? Hay Trevor how are you? Good I thought about what you said earlyer and I desided to tell her ok? Yah sure Trevor I think that's a good idea. Ok thaks mom and you will meet Corrie Friday when you come to visit ok? Yah of course Trevor._

Was that proof enough for you? Yah but I don't get why you lied to me in the first place? Well first off I could not let anyone know or I would never get to go to school! You now what Trevor I am so done with you! What are you saying Corrie? We are over and tell Maddie she is the worst friend ever and I never and to see or talk to her again. Oh and by the way you just lost a fan!

With Trevor and Maddie. Trevor why are you crying, you have a show in like one hour? I cancled the show I cant do it Mads. Why not Trevor never calcled a show ever! I cant ok! Fine I will have corrie Cheer you up. Mads she said your not her freinds anymore and not my girlfriend or trevors fan anyomre! Why Trevor? Because I told her I am Trevor and now she Hastes me and you for lieing to her.

With corrie she is taring down every Trevor picture She owns. I hate stupid Trevor! Hay little sis! Oh hay Gabs whats up I thought you were going out tonight? I was but the Trevor concert was cancled for some reason. Oh it was. Yah I guess I will never get the date of my dreams.

Ten minitus later Corrie is banging on Maddies front door. Corrie what are you doing hear? Ummm what room is Trevors? First on the left why? Corrie goes up to trevors bedroom door and starts knocking on it. Go away! Trevor open this door for me now please!!! Trevor opens the door. Corrie what are you doing hear? Why did you cancle? I just did but why would you care! Maby because I thought about what I said and I was really stupid. You are not Corrie. Yah I am and I'm sorry. Me too. Trevor kisses Corrie. Now doesn't Trevor have a show to do? Yah he does. Then what are you waiting for? Your right I gotta go. Have fun rockstar!

After the show trevor walks in on two VARY hyper girls. Hay Trevor whats up? Hay hyper girls. Trevor and corrie go upstairs. Hay did you just call me a hyper girl? Yah you have a problem with that Corrie? No I guess not. Trevor kisses corrie and they start making out. Trevor falls back on the bed and Corrie lands on top of him. You are so crazy Trev. Yah so are you Cor.

That Firday trevor and corrie are in the middle of a vary vary hot make-out session. Middie and her mom walk past and see them. They really like eacother huh maddie? Yah I guess but me and Corrie never get to hang anymore and the same with me a trevor. I know but you should still be happy for them. But I never get to see them anymore!

Later that day maddie and Corrie are talking. So Corrie what have you been up to this past week? You know the usule. Oh well do you want to go to a movie? Sorry mads but I am going with trevor to the airport today to get his parents. Ok then maby I will get Mary to go with me then. Ok well I gotta go trevors wating.

Hay Trevor. Hay Corrie you ready. Yah lets go. So Trevor what does your sister look like. Well she has blond hair and my blue eyes. Wow she must be really cute then yah she is and she is only 3 years old.Wow. Oh their they are. Trevvy!! Leix! Hay mom dad. Hay Trevor. Mom Dad this is my girlfriend Corrie.

Trevor corrie and lixe are going to see a movie. Trevvy can we go see chipmunks? Yah is that ok corrie? Yah shure lets go see it. Trevvy look!! Lexi laughs. Yah lexi I see. You see corrie? Yah lexi I see.

After the movie lexi is telling her parents about the movie and Trevor and corrie ar makin out. Corrie pulles back. Trevor stop. Fine what do you want to do then Corrie? Lets go online. Ok then. They get on the computer and corrie typs in the search on just jared dot com: _Trevor Bale_. Babe? Yah Trev? Why are you searching me? Cuz I want too. OK. OMG!

I can't believe they found me this this is soooo not good. What are you going to Trev? I have no idea they find out whear I am and now they know I have a mystrey girlfriend. Well maby you should talk to your parents Trevor. No I can't do that because then they will just make me come home and go back to school. Fine then what are you going to do baby. I have no idea but I will figure something out for you Corrie. Really you will do that for me? Of corse Corrie you are like my life baby. Awww you are soo sweet. She kisses Trevor hard and they start maikn out .

Mom dad? What is it Trevor? They know that I am hear what do I do? Well you habe two choices just tell everyone and still go to school hear or you go home. I like the first choice best. Ok then.

Later that day Trevor and corrie are at the park. Hay. Hay Corrie. So what did you want to tell me Trevor? Well my mom and dad gave me a choice wheter or not I wanted to stay hear. So what is your choice? I am going to stay because I want to be with you. Ahwwwww Trevor that is so sweet.Anything for my girl right?

Later that night Maddie is talking to mary in her room. Trevor and Corrie have it bad for eachother and I never get to see them anymore. I know I have not seen corrie sence like three weeks ago. Also whenever I call her house her parents or sister say sheis out with Trevor and her cell is awalys off or the line is bussie. I know I love Trevor and Corrie and I a happy for them I just wish I got to see them more. Little did Maddie and Mary know but Trevor heard the hole convo.

The next day. Hay Corrie. Oh hi trev. So I was thinkin maby you should do things with the girls today Corrie. Why are you bussie? Yah and I think you should. Ok then whatever you say trevor. They kiss and Corrie runs out.

With corrie. Hay Maddie. Oh hay Corrie whats up? Nothing just came to see my bff what about you? Oh you know the normal me and Mary are doing our normal movie night. Oh so are you bissue to hang out right now? Yah sorry but I kinda gotta go. Oh that's cool I will just go. Sorry Corrie I just promised Mary I wouls be their. Really its cool.

Corrie goes back to Trevors room and he is on his cell. No Ryan I can't do that! No and how did they anyways? Yah I will be their …Yah buy. He hangs up. Hay what you doing back hear so soon? Well all my friends are hanging out together and I was not invited so I just came to say I was gonna go ok? No Corrie how would you like to come with me today? But I thought you were bussie? I am but its just recording and I am sure I could use you their. Really you want me to come? Yah I would love you to come. Ok then lets go.

With Maddie and Mary atMarys house. Yah so Corrie wanted to hang today but I just said I was bussie with you all day cuz I want her to know how it feels to be ditched. Yah but she must be really be upset because Trevor is apperently recording today. Oh I didn't know that I thought she wanted to hagout if I knew that I would have invited her. Well then lets call her. Ok. Maddie diles the number:1815-342-5034. After four rings:_Hay this is corrie sorry I can't ancer the phone right now must be bussie but leave you name and number and I will call you back buy!_ **Hay Corrie its just Mary and Maddie we wanter to know if you wanted to hang or somthin but you must be bissue but give us a call back when you get this. **

With Corrie and trevor a couple minitus earler,they are in the limo mkin out.Her phone rings. Inbetween kisses Trevor says:ignore..it. Trevor we are hear. Ok thanks Bill. NO problem.

Later that night Corrie and Trevor just walked in on to hyper girls. Hay Girls. Oh hay Trevor this is my friend Mary. Hay Mary! Oh Hay Corrie ! Well we will see you to later.

Upsairs. Trevor I feel left out now they are my best friends and they aren't letting to hang out with them. Hay if it makes you feel any better we can have our own party? How? Well I was thinking we invite the band over for a sleepover. OK that sounds like fun.

An hour later the doorbell rings and Maddie gets it. Hi is Trevor hear? Yah let me get him. Trevor people are hear to see you! Mads just send them up. OK guys go on up his room is first door on the left. Ok thanks. Hay Trevor and Corrie. Hay guys glad you could make it.

With Maddie and Mary. I can't beleve them they just invited like ten people over. I bet Trevor just felt bad for Corrie.Yah but my mom is going to flip! Well Trevor will have to deal with it then. I guess then.

The next morning after all the people other than corrie left. So corrie now that I have my own place I am just moving in do you wanna help set up the place? Yah that sounds like fun. Ok then I will drive you by your place and then just go by mine. Ok sounds good to me.

At trevors new place. This palce is so much bigger then mine. Really it is are you sure about that? Yah it is awesome. I love you Corrie. I love you too Trevor.Hay Trevor? Yah baby? Well my five year old cousin really likes you and I was wonedering if maby you could come to her birthday party. Sure anything that makes my baby happy. Thank you it is this Saturday. Ok well we need to go buy some gifts then soukd we go to the mall? Really you would take me to the mall? Of course just let me grab my walet and keys. Ok.

At the Mall. What do you think of this? You look hot Corrie. Ok then I will get this. Ok now lets go get you cosin some gifts. Ok lets go to the Disney store Trev because lilly loves High School Musical. Ok lets go then.I think I will get her the blanket and you can get her the dolls. Ok sounds good.

Well Trevor I think we did a good job. What do you think? I think we did a great job and I called Zac for HSM andhim and the gang are going to sing some aotagraphs for us to give to your cosin how does that sound? That sounds great.

That Saturday at Corries cosins party. Cuze Corrie! Hay Lilly I brought someone to meet you. Who Corrie? Well this is my boyfriend Trevor. That is a good thing you birng him.

So Trevor did you have fun. Yah I guess I did . Good. So what are we going to do now? I don't know. Trevors cell goes off. Hello? Hay Trevor its ryan I have great news. What is it Ryan? You got the part in seventeen again. No way you have got to be kidding. Nope you got it ! That's great cant wait talk to you later Ryan.

Whats up Trevor? Oh nothing just that I got the part in the movie seventeen again! No freaken way! Yah way! That's amazing Trevor, When do you start. That's the thing corrie their fimling back in LA so I wont be hear for a while. What is that some kins of joke? No it's the truth sorry to say. But what about school trevor? I am going to be turtored wilhe I flim

Oh ok well I gotta go I will see youtomrrow Trevor.

Later that nightTrevor is thinking and then calles Maddie. Hello? Hay Madds its trevor. Oh hay Trevor whats up. Well I got a part in a movie. That's amazing Trevor. Yah I know but Corrie seems upset because I am going to be in LA for over a month and I don't know what to do. Well trevor you have to think about what you want not just about Corrie because you can't let her hold you back. Ok I get what you are saying Mads and thanks.Welcom.

The next day Trevor is at corries. Hay trev. Hay Cor can I talk to you? Yah of course. Listen I really love you like crazy Corrie and I think what is best for bolth of us is if I don't do the movie. What but Trevor this is your big brake! Well you are more important so I turned them down . But trevor this is like your dream. No Corrie your rong you are my dream. Really? Yah of course you are baby.

The next day Trevor and corrie are at maddies for dinner cuz it was a family get tpgrther, and then Trevor refuesed to come unless he could bring corrie. Hay aunt mary? Yes Trevor? What are we having for dinner? Oh we are having your favriot Trevor italin. Okk that sound great. Good so Corrie how have you been I have not seen you hear in forever. Oh nothing just hanging out with Trevor. Oh and Trevor maddie told me about the movie offer you got. Ummm… yah I did but I didn't take it because I want to concentrate on school. Oh I can unterstand that.

After a long dinner. Hay Trevor? Yah babe? I want you to do the movie. Why Cor ? Because trev I know you want to and for some weird reason I feel like I am holding you back. No Corrie you are not. Yes I am! I can't believe you corrie I would never lets you do that! Yes you would and apparentley you really must hate me so we are done!

After corrie left trevor started crying to himself. Then he diled Ryans number 999-098-414 Hay Ryan its me. Oh hay Trevor whaty is it? I want to do the movie. Ok I will let them know you filght leaves in an hour. Ok and I am going to stay with my parents well I am out their ok? Ok sounds good buy trevor have a safe flight.

With Corrie. She diled a number she had not diled in months. 999-666-123. Hello? Hay madds? Corrie said crying. Corrie is that you are you ok what happened never mind I will be at your in 10 minitus stay where you are.

Ten min later maddie ran into corries house to find corrie sitting on the floor eating icecream and listning to trevors latest aubum. Corrie what happened to you? Trevor and I broke up. Did he hurt you? Yah he told me that I would never hold him back. That incitrot jurk just wait till I get my hands on him.Well it's a little to late for that he is in LA filming his new movie. Oh well you come stay at myplace tonight ok? Ok Madds? Yah? I am sorry for the way I treted you. No Corrie its ok.

With Trevor in LA his phone rings. Talk to me? TREVOR! Oh God Mads whats up? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BESTFRIEND WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORNE YOU GOT THAT TREVOR? Listen Madds I understand you being mad and all but I would like to let you know I am not coming back. So Madds I will see you when we come up their for Christmas. TREVOR YOU ARE THE WORST COSIN ON THE PLANET IN FACT I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DROP DEAD! Sorry Madds but that is not going to happen. Look I gotta go.

With Maddie and Corrie. He hurt me so bad Madds what do I do? Well you won't have to deal with him from now on ok because he is not coming back. Good because now he doesn't have to see how hartbroken I am.

Within a year Corrie is happy again and it is one week until Christmas. Corrie has an amazing boyfriend his name is Nick. He is an amazing guy that Corrie spends a lot of time with. Maddie dates Nicks twin brother Kiven. They spend lots of time together.

As for trevor he is happley single. He is dredding Christmas this year because he has to face Maddie. He made a new bestfriend his name is Chad fanworth. He has a vary hot sister but Trevor doesn't want to start a relationship right now. Trevor also for an event went to a orfnage in LA and fell in love with a one yearold girl. So Trevor adopted her and her name is Brianna she is 4 years old. Trevor nicknamed her Bri. He trats her like a daughter because she kind of is one to him now.

With corrie she is as of right now making out with her boyfriend of almost one year. Nick? Yah baby? Listen I really think we should talk. Ok I don't really those words but what is it? Nick I wanna brake up… What Why? Did I do something wrong? No you did nothing but I just don't feel anything between us anymore. Ok I understand so I gotta go Corrie.

With Trevor. Bri? Yah daddy? We are going to go to Bostin and visit some of daddys friends ok? OK Daddy.

So after Trevor and Brianna went to bostin him and corrie got back togther. Corrie loved Brianna they did loads together. After another year Corrie and Trevor got married and then not more then a month after Corrie found she was pregnant. Trevor was excited and so happy. So was Brianna. Nine months later they had a wonderful baby boy his name was troy. After that they lived happley ever after.

**AN::: I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED IT I DID NOT PUT QUOTS IN BECAUSE I WAS NOT PLANNING ON PUTTING THIS ON FANFICTION BUT I DID SO MABY I WILL GO BACK LATER AND PUT " " IN FOR YOU. **


End file.
